Crumbling Images
by Kiss My Angelic Ass
Summary: Allen never would have guessed the repercussions of Komui's accident in his experiment. A night under the influence of hormone manipulation threatens to topple her world around her. Fem!Allen ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man or any characters within that boundary. I created this for the purpose of amusement, nothing else.

**Warnings: **Fem!Allen/Tyki, and this is rated M under romance for a reason.

* * *

><p>Allen was beyond pissed; you think Komui would stop experimenting with them after his sister talked to him, but no. Now the entire Headquarters was incredibly horny and goings at it like rabbits; she had only managed to escape before they locked down, not wishing to be taken advantage of in such a state.<p>

She was currently clutching a tree for support; running through the entire building was tough, especially this late at night. She sighed as she looked at the sky, wishing that she could be in her bed right now; not hiding from the male members of the Black Order.

She decided that she'd return in the morning, and until then wait out here. She closed her eyes as she began to doze off, and hoped that things would be more normal tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up abruptly only a few hours later to dark chuckles. She groaned as she didn't have to look to recognize who it was that was looming over her in the dark.<p>

"Mikk, do you want something in particular?" She growled at the Noah of Pleasure.

This of course only made start chuckling again as he crouched down by her face, "must I need a reason to talk to you my sweet exorcist?" He replied smoothly, yellow eyes glinting at her with an emotion she really wished wasn't there.

Allen glared at him, "yes you do, as you always seem to have an exterior motive when I see you." She hissed; silver eyes narrowed in distaste.

Tyki laughed at that, "what if I said that I just happened upon you while walking?" He purred, slipping an arm over her and caging her below him.

She huffed, "We're in the middle of a forest, how could you possibly just randomly find me!"

The Noah grinned at her, "As I said, I was walking around innocently- oh don't give me that look my dear- and I smelled something delightful in the air. It smelled like you Allen, you and lust." His grin became shark-like at that, and Allen resisted a whimper as she realized that her plan of leaving the Headquarters had backfired.

* * *

><p>Tyki had honestly not been looking for her when he first walked into the town; he had actually planned on going to a nearby bar with a few humans. But then he had been distracted by her, and had decided that visiting her this time would be much more fun than playing poker.<p>

She looked so innocent lying on the ground asleep, and he couldn't resist laughing at how totally defenseless the exorcist was at that moment.

And then she began making the most delightful noises in the back of her throat whenever he so much as brushed her skin, he couldn't resist her for much longer.

* * *

><p>How dare he, she knew it couldn't end well the moment he had his arm over her chest, but she would not let this- this- monster touch her! Of course, whatever Komui had given her disagreed, and she couldn't help the small moans that bubbled up without her consent.<p>

"How dare you presume-" she began, only to be cut off by an amused Tyki as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"So pretty when you're angry, such a beautiful pink in your cheeks, I wonder how red they'll be when I finish." And then he started without another word.

Her shirt was removed before she could think to protest, and his hands were roaming over all the bare flesh he could find. She struggled harder as he snaked his arms around towards the clasp of her bra, but fell limp when skilled hands began to play with her uncovered breasts.

"Mikk, get off of me," she offered half-heartedly and both of them knew she didn't really mean it.

He grinned at her and he straddled her hips to keep her pinned beneath him as he unbuttoned his own shirt. "I don't think you want me to little Exorcist," he teased.

Allen glared at the man above her, but didn't argue with his statement as he pressed himself closer to her. Rough hands glided over her, and paused as they reached her left arm, "no you really don't want me to stop, not even trying to activate your arm." He murmured softly.

Then he smirked at her dangerously; she had no time to think before there were insistent lips against hers and two hands winding down towards the waistband of her skirt. She made small pleased noise as he lowered one of last pieces of clothing, and Tyki took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She whined as he broke away from her lips, but filled her lungs for much needed air nonetheless. The Noah of Pleasure hummed in appreciation as he appraised her body, carelessly tugging off all his remaining clothing.

She eyed him hungrily and blushed when he caught her staring at his erection, "so innocent, you look like an angel sprawled out before me," he smirked at her deepening blush.

He slipped down her body, gray hands slipping down the last piece of clothing she was wearing. And then there was pleasure, beyond what she'd experienced so far, two fingers stretching her and rubbing her in all the right ways. "So pretty, so tight," he hissed as he added a third finger.

Allen moaned thickly beneath him, "Mikk if you don't hurry up-" she trailed off without a suitable threat.

The man chuckled though and removed his finger, positioning himself above her. He hissed as he began to slide inward, "this will hurt a bit." He sounded apologetic, and she thought she saw something beyond lust in his eyes, but that thought was wiped out of her mind when he thrust forward.

Pain, it hurt badly as she slammed her eyes closed, she nearly sighed in relief as it began to lessen. She opened her eyes to find the yellow eyes of a Noah gazing at her in concern, she merely nodded to him.

* * *

><p>He had been with many women, beautiful, exotic women, and yet this slip of a girl captivated him like no other. She held him under her spell whenever he saw her, and he couldn't resist the urge to be as close to her as possible whenever she was near. He had never imagined this though, he had always expected her to end up with one of the exorcists, never thinking that she would let him touch her let alone take her virginity.<p>

And yet here he was, pounding into her willing body beneath him, half-lidded silver eyes gazing up at him as he thrust sharply into her. He couldn't stand it, he gave up all hopes of control over the situation and attacked her neck and collar bone with fiendish passion as he grabbed her hips and began to slam into her.

She was writhing underneath him and he knew that she wouldn't last much longer, and that he wouldn't be able to if she didn't. His mouth moved roughly, leaving purpling marks in his wake; she was his, no one else was to touch her and he would let her know that.

She seemed to have no arguments as she bared her neck to him, cherry colored lips opened in a tiny 'o'. Her tiny hands gripped his fore-arms and her legs were wrapped around his hip securely.

He snapped his hip forward a final time as she began to moan loudly beneath him, a scream of pleasure torn from her mouth, "Tyki- I'm-" before it halted as her inner walls clamped around him.

He clenched his teeth as she came, feeling himself ready to release; he shuddered in pleasure when her eyes seemed to clear.

"Mikk- not inside of me," she growled, arms struggling to push him from her. His eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that. Yet he couldn't deny the appeal of her with his child, he wondered what the Earl would think.

All such thoughts were thrown from his mind as he released, his hold on her hips tightening hard enough that he was sure she would bruise. He buried his face in her chest as he finished, ignoring her yelling as he wound his arms around her and dragged her down to warm him up.

Tyki Mikk did not cuddle, ever, anyone thinking that he did was obviously delusional, he just wanted to be warm; nothing else. At least that's what he told himself as he watched the girl next to him stop struggling and eventually drift back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man or any characters within that boundary. I created this for the purpose of amusement, nothing else.

**Warnings: **Tyki/ Fem!Allen, and this is rated M under romance for a reason.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up alone to bird song, she was fully dressed in the outfit she had when she left Headquarters yesterday, and she could feel that her hair wasn't mussed up more than usual after sleeping, in fact everything was the same way it was when she fell asleep the first time.<p>

She narrowed her eyes before deciding it was simply a dream that originated from whatever Komui had done and nothing more. She stumbled up to her feet tiredly, her body ached but she put it down to sleeping on the ground.

She was about to start heading back to Headquarters when a flash of white in the leaves caught her attention. She crouched down and realized it was a scrap of paper, she deigned it litter and was getting up when she saw her name scribbled on it in an unfamiliar script.

She bent down and plucked it up to read, and nearly dropped it in surprise.

_To my dear Allen-_

_I apologize for not being there when you woke up, but I have business to take care of. I figured you wouldn't want to wake up naked and roughed up so I hope you'll forgive me for putting everything back in order. You're adorable when you're asleep by the way, but that doesn't compare to the beauty you had last night._

_-I look forward to seeing you again_

She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, trying not to tremble as she came to terms with the fact that last night had really happened. That bastard! He had taken advantage of her in a vulnerable state. She shuddered; it probably would have been better to have just stayed at Headquarters, even if she would have had to deal with the males there.

Sighing, she decided that she should best head back now. Hopefully no one would've panicked too badly at finding her missing, and she knew that whatever had been in the water yesterday had worn off last night aft- last night.

* * *

><p>"So I should've stayed here and been jumped!" Allen yelled for what felt like the hundredth time, each time leaving out the fact she'd been jumped anyway.<p>

Lavi glared at her, "that wouldn't have happened!" His face was red, and she noted that his hands were clenched at his sides.

Allen smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "it doesn't matter in the end. Nothing happened and I'm perfectly fine." She was lying through her teeth; she knew that her life had changed drastically.

"Fine, but don't do anything so stupid again!" Lavi gave up, throwing his arms up in defeat and stalking off with a scowl etched on his face.

She sighed at the stubborn boy before turning to head to her room, she had spent the half-an-hour since she had entered the building arguing with Lavi and wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone else.

Which was why while not surprised she was still annoyed as the others crowded around her as soon as she was spotted and demanded to know what she'd been thinking. After arguing with idiotic Black Order members for far longer than was healthy she finally managed to dash into her room and collapse on her bed.

It was there that she finally allowed herself to break down. She curled up on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees as she buried her head when the tears began to fall.

She had slept with the enemy! A Noah, a sadistic monster, she had slept with someone who she had been disgusted at since the first time she saw him. He had taken horrible pleasure in destroying his enemies, showing no remorse but amusement as they fell dead at his feet. She hated him, but she had been moaning under him like a whore last night.

He had taken her virginity... She had lost her virginity to Tyki Mikk. And that was all it took for her to snap and sob into her knees.

* * *

><p>Allen was disoriented when she woke up to knocking, but called out to let them know they could come in.<p>

Rubbing her eyes tiredly she pushed herself to lean against the headboard, watching half-awake as Kanda walked in. She smiled at him brightly, but wasn't prepared for the way he stiffened upon seeing her.

She looked down at herself to see what could be wrong when she realized that the shirt she was wearing revealed skin far below her neck and didn't cover her arms. She cursed herself for not noticing the fact that she was covered in bruises and- was that a bite mark; she paled to a sickly white as she dared to stare up at Kanda.

He seemed to be gazing vacantly, before he snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes at her, "I was told shortly after I returned this morning about a hormone manipulation chemical that infected all the members here at Headquarters yesterday. I was also told that you fled shortly after the outbreak to prevent any inappropriate occurrences," here he paused and flared his nostrils at her, "so why is it that you are covered in…" his angry expression turned to a sneer, "dare I say hickeys?"

She looked away at her lap, too ashamed to look at him. Kanda had always been there to protect him in battle, and he seemed to have the same attitude towards her as Komui did towards Lenalee. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she played with her sheets absentmindedly.

Kanda seemed to calm at her miserable posture and perched next to her on the bed. He looked at her worriedly as she refused to meet his gaze, "beansprout what's wrong?" he asked.

She curled inward at those words, shoulders wracking in silent pain, finally she managed to speak. "I did leave the Headquarters last night to get away from everybody. I fell asleep in an empty forest," here her sobs interrupted her speech and Kanda gave her a concerned look before she continued, "when I woke up this morning I thought it was simply all a dream. Everything was exactly the same as when I fell asleep and no clothing was out of place." She trailed off there, and Kanda didn't seem to know what to say.

"So you realized it wasn't when you saw your arms and chest?" He questioned her, his hands were gripping the headboard of her bead tightly in anger, and she realized that he was angry in her defense.

She shook her head tiredly, "a note, I found a note as I stood up to leave." Here she became abruptly silent and simply grabbed the scrap from its place on her table and shoving it at the man next to her.

He cursed as he read this, "who was it? Do I know him? Can he really find you again?" He growled each of the questions out in a demanding tone of voice.

Allen slowly uncurled herself from the ball she was in to a slouched position, "yes, you know him. Yes he can really find me again," she responded in a dull tone.

Kanda sighed, "You know the others would want to know about this right?" he offered. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, and I'm not asking you to tell me his name if you don't want to, I just thought it might help to talk to someone." He got up from where he had been sitting and stalked out, the door closing sharply behind him.

Allen sighed, why did her life have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>Tyki was bored, Road was dancing around him as they perched on a hill top overlooking some town. Road was going on about how much she really wanted to kill someone and how she was upset at how they had to stay quiet until Exorcists showed up to examine the Akuma activity.<p>

He thumped his head against the ground, and gazed up at the evening sky, watching tendrils of pink snake it's why through a haze of oranges and blues. Road spotted that he wasn't listening and was about to start ranting when she noticed the slight longing in his eyes as he looked at the sky vacantly.

"Tyki, what's up? You're usually really excited to mess with some Exorcists, did something happen?" She asked, still drifting about him.

Tyki raised his eyebrow at her but didn't bother to properly respond to the question, it wasn't any of Road's business.

The girl huffed at him but kept silent as they waited, still curious as to what her uncle was missing.

The man in question was edgy; he couldn't get Allen out of his mind since he saw her three weeks ago. Three weeks was far too long and it made him slightly distant to the world around him. Of course he snapped out of it immediately when he spotted a group of Exorcists exit the train station.

He grinned twistedly when he spotted the unmistakable white hair in between all the others. This would be fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man or any characters within that boundary. I created this for the purpose of amusement, nothing else.

**Warnings: **Tyki/ Fem!Allen, and this is rated M under romance for a reason.

* * *

><p>Lenalee knew Allen was lying the moment she spoke, she had figured something out that morning; the strange hormone manipulation only wore off after they had found release. Thankfully Lenalee was not a virgin and had quickly dragged Lavi off, but she knew the same thing couldn't be said for her friend.<p>

She was jumpy now and no one else seemed to notice the rings around her eyes. She had also caught the girl without a shirt, revealing harsh looking bruises.

She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Allen knew that she had seen them. She could tell Kanda knew as well though, from the way he was careful to avoid touching certain parts of her arms and shoulders.

Allen seemed to return to normal after a few days, no one but her and Kanda ever aware that something had been off. Then two weeks after the incident she seemed to return to the paranoid state, though it was more obvious this time as she began to refuse food.

Which was why she was concerned when Allen was chosen for a mission, thankfully Krory, Lavi, and herself would be with the fragile girl though. There wasn't any innocence as far as the information went, just a huge swarm of Akuma located in one area.

It should have been simple, get in, kill the Akuma, and get out. No one had counted on two Noah's appearing before them right as they stepped into the town square.

Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot, not even bothering to hide their gray skin and stigmata they had walked through the crowds in their Noah forms.

The small girl was bouncing ahead, followed by her uncle who had an insane grin stretching across his face.

She noticed suddenly that Allen had stiffened beside her, her skin paling even further in her unhealthy state. She looked at the white haired girl in concern, she had never seen Allen have a reaction to any Akuma or Noah's including these two.

That thought was cut off though when the two stopped less than five feet away from them. The blue haired teenager began to bounce on her heels as she stood in place while Mikk seemed to be extraordinarily pleased to see them as he surveyed the group.

It was Lavi who broke the tense silence, "why are you here?" He finally snapped at them.

It was Road who answered, "We're here to kill," she giggled.

Lenalee lifted her upper lip in distaste at the perky Noah. "You're both sick," she hissed at them.

Tyki seemed to find this incredibly amusing as he began to chuck, bending over and leaning on his knees as his back shook with his laughter. Finally he straightened and began to put his outfit back in place.

Krory looked confused from her to the disinterested-looking Noah, "what's so funny?" He huffed.

The man raised his eyebrows mockingly, "nothing any of you would understand," he paused briefly before continuing, "your friend seems to have lost her voice, has she fallen ill?" He taunted them.

Allen seemed to shake out of whatever trance she had been in and glared at Tyki, "shut up Mikk, no one wants to hear you or your niece's annoying voices," she hissed.

Tyki reared back, and Lenalee could've sworn she'd seen genuine hurt and confusion flash across his face before his expression turned cold again. "Your tongue seems sharper than when I last saw," he mocked, beginning to dance around the now empty square like a predator stalking its prey.

The girl beside her flinched slightly before clenching a fist tightly, "Is it now? Yours on the other hand seems to have become even viler, a feat I didn't think possible."

Road seemed to be bored by their conversation and began to whine, "Tyki! Hurry up already! I'm bored!"

Tyki rolled his eyes at his niece, "sometimes I forget that you're so much older than me Road," he prodded, she glared at him but shut her mouth.

He turned to look back at the now edgy Exorcists, his mouth curling into a grin that made Lenalee's skin crawl. "So where were we, ah yes, you were calling me vulgar were you not?" He asked challengingly.

Lenalee was getting a bad feeling from the entire situation, one look at the others and she knew they felt it. Allen seemed determined to bring the cocky Noah down though as she sneered at him, "your words not mine. Although I really must agree with the description, you really do fall under the description of vulgar don't you, Noah of Pleasure?"

He simply seemed amused and stalked closer to the white haired girl, standing only a foot away he responded, "You would know all about that wouldn't you though, my dear Allen. I'm afraid I feel the need to apologize again, I would have loved to see you off that morning." His grin was cruel, and he seemed to take vicious pleasure in frightening the girl in front of him.

And then his words caught up to her brain, _that morning_, no it couldn't possibly… she wouldn't have done something so… and yet the way the girl stumbled backwards away from the Noah said it all.

"Get away from me Mikk, you are a disgusting creature," Allen managed to get out even in her obviously frightened state.

* * *

><p>Allen was horrified, she had heard Lenalee gasp from beside her and the chokes of Lavi and Krory were loud in her ears. Her entire vision seemed to be consumed by the looming man and she felt the urge to run and hide.<p>

Tyki looked like he was enjoying himself immensely as he responded, "back to calling me by my last name my dear? I did so like hearing my name coming from you in the throes of pas-" he managed to get out before he had to jump upward to dodge a swipe of the enraged girls' innocence.

"You are a bastard! I hate you!" She screamed as she did all she could to maim him. And damn she was fast.

Road seemed to have snapped out of whatever daze she had been in because she soon began cackling viciously, "Tyki that's priceless, you've tainted the pure little Allen Walker. Look how her friends feel about her betrayal, sleeping with the enemy!"

Allen growled at the smaller girl but didn't stop from her swipes at Tyki as he danced around her. She snarled at him angrily and he merely smirked in return, he was playing with her and she knew it.

Finally though she broke down and collapsed on her knees, her left arm returning to normal as she wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob brokenly.

She wasn't aware of anyone approaching until she felt a large gently hand rub her shoulder comfortingly, she looked up expecting to see Krory to instead find the yellow eyes of Tyki gazing at her in concern.

* * *

><p>Why was she so hostile? She had seemed to enjoy it as much as he had that night, so why did she act like he had taken her against her will. He stopped all pretenses of enjoying himself when she fell to her knees though and dropped down beside her worriedly.<p>

He rubbed her shoulder, wishing he knew what was wrong. Allens' silver eyes stared at him in an absolutely broken fashion and he ached knowing that he was somehow to blame for this beautiful angels' distress.

"What's wrong little Exorcist?" He asked softly, "what happened? What did I do to hurt you?"

Her reply was broken and muffled as she spoke against her knees, "You took advantage of me while I was weak, and… and…" she halted there and he saw her eyes close in exhaustion.

He felt like an idiot at this point, he had in her point of view taken her against her will. But really, how was he to know she wasn't in her right mind? He sighed and rubbed her right arm in comfort before he hoisted her up from under her arms and positioned her bridal style in his arms.

The three remaining Exorcist all looked beyond confused and hurt as he motioned for Road to open up a door. The girl did as he asked and he adjusted the sleeping girl in his arms before walking through the heart shaped door with a confusing girl clutching his shirt in unseen distress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The plot bunny just won't die, so I keep writing before it escapes. Anyway, to clarify a few points- Tyki didn't realize that her hormones were being manipulated, that's why he's hurt when she insults him. Lenalee didn't know that Allen was unwilling; she assumed that she was just angry at Tyki for something but had really sided with him. Krory and Lavi had no idea what was going on, but obviously understood what Tyki implied. Kanda's gonna have a rage fit when he figures out what happened, don't worry :D (4k+ in 1 day, I have no life)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man or any characters within that boundary. I created this for the purpose of amusement, nothing else.

**Warnings: **Tyki/ Fem!Allen, and this is rated M under romance for a reason.

* * *

><p>Entering the Black Order with one member less than they had left with was depressing. Krory seemed so entirely lost, and Lenalee looked betrayed. Lavi, he was just hurt, why would Allen do something like that?<p>

The first person they met was Kanda, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack when he saw Allen was missing. He stayed silent though and simply dragged them along to report. There was a tense silence, none of us willing to share what had happened easily and Kanda too scared to ask.

The report was awkward, no one knew how to start, the other two were fidgeting and Lavi wasn't about to open his mouth. Finally the question came, where was Allen?

Lenalee stiffened next to him, and he wished he could cover his ears so he wouldn't have to relive the moment he realized that Allen had- but he was stronger than that.

"We got off at a normal looking town, the people seemed jumpy as they walked around and the crowds thinned out the deeper we went into the city until we reached an empty town square." She began her voice quiet.

"That doesn't answer the question." Kanda growled out, fingers flexing angrily.

She gave him a cold look but continued, "There were no sign of any strange phenomena, and we didn't see any signs of Akuma attacks. All was quiet up until we reached the square," she paused here but went on, "there we were met by two of the Noah clan." She finished, turning her head to the side, signaling it was up to Lavi and Krory to finish the story.

Krory reluctantly started where she left off, "The Noah's Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk greeted us, and stated that they were there 'to kill'. Tyki than began baiting Allen, and when she told him to shut up he had a strange reaction in that he seemed genuinely upset…" he trailed off, not wanting to keep going but knowing it was necessary. "They traded insults briefly before Allen implied that it was being the Noah of Pleasure that made him vulgar," there he stopped.

Lavi scowled, not wanting to share what he had seen, he dug his nails into the palms of his hand but spoke anyway, "Tyki implied that she would know about him being the Noah of Pleasure, and said that he apologized for not being there when she woke up 'that morning'," he spat.

Kanda hissed in anger as Lavi continued, "Allen told him to get away from her, referring to him as Mikk. He responded this by stating he enjoyed it better when he called out his first name. Allen swung at him, obviously wanting to silence him; she was hysterical at that point as Road called out that he had 'tainted the pure Allen Walker'." That statement made him feel quite sick, and he reached out a hand to steady himself, "she attempted to attack him several more times before she collapsed to her knees."

"Tyki approached her, and picked her up as she seemed to faint, leaving with Road and Allen before we could do anything." Lenalee finished, sneering at Allens' name.

The room erupted into whispering before Kanda interrupted and sneered angrily at them, "You idiots! Are you so blinded that you think that she truly betrayed you!"

"I know she did," Lenalees' voice was barely above a whisper, "I figured out that whatever Komui managed to infect us all with didn't just wear off, it only stopped affecting us after we found release," she paused here to let it sink in but the red in Kandas' face didn't dim, "so I knew she was lying when she returned. Then I saw her arms and chest a few days after she returned, she was covered in hickeys."

Kandas' eye seemed to be twitching as he clenched his fists at his side, "I was already aware of both of those facts. Are you aware though, that after she returned I found her crying in her room and seemed completely broken." He stopped there and narrowed his eyes further at the paling group, "she was not a willing participant, and I don't doubt she'll be incredibly scared when she wakes up with the Noah family." He then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Lavi felt something heavy settle on his heart, if only they hadn't been so stupid they could've prevented the Noah' from taking Allen, who knew what would happen when she did wake up.

* * *

><p>"You brought an Exorcist here. The Earl's going to kill you."<p>

Tyki growled at Wisely, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, "so can you find out what's wrong with her or not?"

"You assume that she's not just in shock, she'll probably be fine soon," the shorter of the two replied.

Tyki threw his hands in the air in frustration, "you didn't see her; she was already unhealthy looking and pale when I saw her this afternoon."

Wisely paused, raising a finger to tap at his chin in thought, "fine I'll see your precious Allen," he responded slowly.

Tyki sighed in relief before dragging him down the hall. He had a strange feeling about whatever was plaguing Allen and wanted to see that she was okay before talking to the Earl, though he had a feeling the Earl already knew of her presence.

He opened the door to his room where he saw the white haired girl lying on the bed with Road perched beside her curiously.

She perked up at seeing them, "she's been talking in her sleep. I think it's about you actually, keeps muttering about how something's your fault and that she's lost." Tyki blinked at her words before motioning Wisely forward.

The teen gave him an annoyed look but stood closer to the unconscious girl, he stared at her, a strange look passing over his face. He raised an eyebrow and slowly a replica of his eye appeared on Allen's head and he saw a vacant look on Wiselys' face. The minutes seemed to stretch on agonizingly, before the eye disappeared and Wisely fell backwards chuckling.

"Tyki, I wonder how painful the Earl will make your death."

* * *

><p>The Earl Millennium hadn't felt so amused in years, his family really did know how to create problems didn't they?<p>

Tyki was fidgeting in front of him, playing nervously with his cigarrete as he finished telling the Earl his story.

He waited several seconds to make the man more nervous before responding, "Where you hoping that I would let her stay here Tyki?" he asked.

Tyki paled, "I was hoping so, yes," he murmured.

Delighted the Earl bounced out of his seat and on to his feet, "wonderful! She'll need a room then, and clothing, I'm sure Road will be happy to help," he took great pleasure in the shock on the Noah of Pleasures' face as he nodded dumbly.

"The rest of the family will meet her when she wakes up, so you, Wisely, and Road are not to let this slip to anyone, understood?" He asked mock sternly.

Tyki swiftly nodded before dashing out, most likely off to tell Road. The spikey haired girl had already become very protective of Allen from what Tyki said, he hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Yes, the Earl was truly amused at the way this was playing out, now to keep the pesky exorcists out of the way.

* * *

><p>The Order was in a panic, an Exorcist had been abducted by the Noahs! And there wasn't anything they could do to find her; it was agonizing, especially as the week since she had been gone had totally lacked Akuma attacks anywhere.<p>

Were they waiting for something big, was this just a plot to let the lull themselves into a false sense of security before they slaughtered them? And was Allen still alive? Was she being tortured? It was driving them all into disarray as they scurried around.

And none were suffering worse than Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory. They were ridden with guilt, if they hadn't been so stupid and just held her back then she'd be safe with them. It was nerve wracking to just sit there and hope that there was some possible way to find the missing girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I wasn't planning on writing another chapter so soon, but I'm still sick so I decided that it was something to do and started typing madly. I'm planning on writing a Noah!Allen one shot, (male this time) where he's been raised by the Noah's since Manas' death.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man or any characters within that boundary. I created this for the purpose of amusement, nothing else.

**Warnings: **Tyki/ Fem!Allen, and this is rated M under romance for a reason.

* * *

><p>The bed beneath her was soft, and the blankets felt silky on her skin. There were lights on above her, but not the hospital blaring lights or her rooms flickering bulb but a soothing changing dark light that changed her eyelids different colors as it varied from green to blue to purple and then back.<p>

Allen knew of no rooms like this, or anyone who enjoyed those colors at all for that fact. So she was rather hesitant to open her eyes, as she knew the moment she did everything would flood back to her and whatever it was wasn't good.

Steeling herself she opened her eyes, and stared curiously around the foreign room. Pale gray walls with black, purple and white butterflies printed on the bottom, the lights illuminating the room from their scattered placement on the ceiling. The bed she sat on was big enough to fit three people and followed the same pattern as the wallpaper; even the wooden furniture matched the off-white butterflies.

She lurched forward suddenly, memories flickering past her eyes as if she was watching photos flip by rapidly. Tyki in the forest three weeks ago, Kanda yelling at her, jumping around headquarters edgily, getting a new mission, seeing the Noahs, and then fainting. It all burned into her mind again, and she flinched as she realized that she knew exactly where she was.

She scowled as her location got even more specific than before, what she had thought butterflies with faint patterns turned out to be playing card suits, they were Teez. She snapped her head violently as if hoping to find something to prove it wrong, and groaned as she spotted playing cards scattered over a desk as well as a top hat lying on the floor.

What a wonderful way to wake up, not only in the home of the Noahs' but she had to be spited more as she turned out to be asleep in Tyki Mikks' bed. Groaning she rubbed her eyes and fell back on the bed sprawled hazardously.

She was of course not prepared to be jumped upon by an excited Road Kamelot as the smaller girl careened into the room. Golden eyes scanned her anxiously as Allen tried not to flinch as Road poked and prodded at her.

"Nice to see you awake, we would've moved you sooner but you were in a really bad condition and we couldn't risk moving you." The Dreams of Noah peered up at her anxiously as she made herself comfortable on the bed beside her.

Allen nodded uncomfortably, "What exactly was so bad about my condition that you couldn't move me?" She asked anxiously, twisting a sheet between her fingers.

The question earned her a surprised look, "You've been asleep for a week, I was really nervous at first because Wisely wouldn't tell me what was happening to you. Of course Tyki was anxious enough to need someone to talk to, and he spilled quickly enough. Outside of us though, only the Earl knows you're here, the Exorcist know that Tyki and I took you though." She rambled on, grinning up at the white haired girl.

Allen offered her a soft smile, "That doesn't explain what's been keeping me asleep for so long."

Road huffed at her, "I'm sure you know well enough, honestly there isn't a way you couldn't. Experiencing the memories of a Noah is completely unique; you can't confuse it with anything else. Especially you Allen, you would recognized a lot of the memories."

She paled, drawing her knees closer to herself in comfort, "They know? They know what I'm turning into? Even betraying the Order and becoming a Noah I won't be accepted, the second reincarnation of the Musician, the traitor, Neah Walker." Her voice broke at the last few words, but still managed to fill the name of her adoptive uncle with hatred.

"Honestly Allen, I was alive for the first Musician, even the Earl who was the truly betrayed is incredibly excited for you to become a true part of the family. Of course nothing compares to Tyki who has been bouncing around since the Earl said you're staying, it's rather unlucky you woke up now actually," Road shot her a sly look, "the Earl said he was sick of him and kicked him out, giving him some inane mission or another; says that he can't wait for you to wake up so Tyki can get laid."

Allen blushed a deep red, "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm an Exorcist," she weakly replied.

Road gave her an exasperated look, "You can be so slow, the Order's not going to want a Noah in their ranks, and it's not like we care much about your innocence." She explained, bouncing lightly on the bed, staring excitedly at her.

She bowed her head in defeat, "Whatever, I'll stay here then. But do you really think you can hide me from the rest of your family, or that I'm the new Fourteenth."

She shrunk slightly at the annoyed look the girl shot her, "We're not hiding you, you're being introduced tonight as the newest member of our family," her voice was light and airy as she smiled with excitement.

Allen couldn't help but smile slightly back at her; the girls enthusiastic attitude contagious.

* * *

><p>Tyki rain a hand through his hair, currently he was in some town or another that had innocence, and apparently the Black Order would be sending more Exorcists then usual; actually, most likely looking for Road or him.<p>

He lent back slightly, stretching out arms and groaning slightly at the popping shoulders. He knew of course that he didn't actually have to be there, but that he was going to drive the Earl and Road insane if he stayed in the house.

He was perched on a higher branch of a tree near the train station, the thick foliage hiding him from view but not protecting him from the wind that was sweeping through.

He had been sitting here all day, and he really wanted to just leave, regardless he nearly fell out of the tree when he felt a summons from the first for dinner.

He knew the Earl was waiting for Allen to wake up before calling the family together, did that mean she was up now? He pushed himself up swiftly, and jumped down to the ground lightly before easily stepping into Road's door.

* * *

><p>Allen couldn't decide what to think of the room she stood in. Walls solid against her hand but whirling chaotically around, portraits hung on nothing. The table was at least normal, long enough to fit fourteen easily, covered in a white table cloth, high backed chairs and delicate silverware.<p>

She was standing next to a widely grinning Road, who has spent the last few hours playing dress-up on her. How did she even have that many dresses? She wore the same outfit every day; so where did all the clothes come from?

She was wearing a soft blue ruffled dress that ended halfway down her thighs, while the rest of her legs were covered in white stockings down to black silk slippers. Allen made a note to never let Road near her hair again as she played with the black ribbons that contrasted sharply with the white locks they were woven into.

Road of course looked exactly the same as always; insane smile and all. They were the first to arrive in the dining room, though she knew dinner was in less than five minutes.

The smaller girl steered her towards a seat before sprawling in one next to her, grinning wickedly for reasons Allen didn't care to think about.

* * *

><p>Tyki sighed as he stepped into the dining room, noting that everyone else was already there. All of them were staring at a nervous looking Allen who seemed unsure where to hide as she was seated next to Road. He realized belatedly that she was in his normal seat, but couldn't find it in himself to care.<p>

He strode swiftly into the room, the occupants just noticing his arrival as he pulled out the chair next to the ex-Exorcist. He sat down smoothly, before speaking in what he hoped was an appropriately soothing voice, "I hope that I haven't missed anything?"

Wisely snorted from where he was slouched in his seat, while Devit and Jasdero goggled at his lack of surprise to the presence of the white haired girl next to him.

The Earl chuckled, "Not at all Tyki-pon, I was waiting for everybody to gather themselves first. ~ "

Tyki smirked as the twins picked their jaws from the table and Sheril stopped ogling Allen. Even the normally perfectly collected Lulu Bell looked shocked at the girls' presence.

There was an awkward silence as the Earl did not seemed inclined to start and Tyki and Road were to amused with the situation to explain, Allen was blushing; staring down at her lap. Wisely wasn't even worth considering seeing his displeasure at the entire situation as he glared moodily at the table.

Finally Devit cracked and asked loudly, "Are we going to finding out why there's an Exorcist at the table any time soon?" His twin nodded next to him, but didn't bother speaking up.

Tyki suddenly smirked, a smug tone dripping on each word he said, "There is no Exorcist at this table? Is there Allen?" He twisted around at the last word, staring at the small girl.

She sent him a furious gaze, which he cleanly ignored, and scowled while crossing her arms across her chest before turning her head the other way; obviously not about to respond.

Road however giggled at him, "Tyki, play nicely. Besides, are you really in the position to aggravate her even more?" Her eyebrows rose suggestively before she dissolved into giggles again.

Wisely huffed, "Shut up you two, if you aren't going to explain to the others than shut your mouth so I don't have to hear any more about this then necessary."

The Earl made a disappointed sound, "Behave yourself, you being annoyed does not give you the right to intrude on others happiness." He was obviously ignoring the now annoyed gazes of the clue-less Noahs, which made Tyki laugh silently in amusement.

It was Lulu Bell who spoke this time, surprising the others, "Master, why is Allen Walker here? I was under the impression that our orders about her were kill-on-sight." Her voice was tinted with curiosity, and the way her head cocked curiously to the side made him think of her cat form.

"Allen here is as Tyki said, no longer an Exorcist. In fact, Allen has joined us as the second Musician of Noah. ~ "

* * *

><p>Allen nearly groaned at the blunt delivery, but settled for hiding her face in her hands stubbornly. She wasn't about to meet the gazes directed at her.<p>

She heard the voice of Sheril from her muffled position, "The, Musician? And you are welcoming her happily into the family?" He didn't sound angry, more like incredulous.

"Of course, what would you suggest I do otherwise? ~ " She could hear the dangerous tone to the voice, daring the man to reply to that.

There was a silence before Lulu Bell spoke, "Tyki, Road, and Wisely, you were aware of this fact previous to tonight?" She asked.

Wiselys voice caused her to sit up properly, but then wished she hadn't as she met his poisonous gaze, "Of course, I was the one to discover this. And it's not like Tyki could deal with not knowing what was wrong with his precious little Allen." His voice was mocking at the end, becoming more sickeningly soft at the end.

Tyki growled from next to her, she could even see nails digging into the arms of his chair, "Shut up about things you don't know about."

She flinched as Wisely smiled coldly, "I know all about it though, especially from Allens point of view. Such a nice scene as well, though I didn't think you were into r-" his voice was cut off by Tyki lunging through the table, obviously using his choose power.

The white-haired Noah lurched to the side, narrowly missing the furious Tyki. Those at the table who weren't aware of all the details looked incredibly shocked, and even Road looked surprised at Tyki's reaction.

Ignoring the gazes on him, Allen watched Tyki swipe out at the Wisdom of Noah. The teenager ducked under his fist, a cocky look struggling to hide his obvious fright. The Pleasure seemed about to try again when the Earl cleared his throat.

All heads snapped to look at the Earl, wondering what he thought about the show, "Wisely, mind others privacy and don't share what they wish to keep locked in their minds. Tyki-pon, watch your temper and try not to strangle your family. ~ "

Wisely scowled at the head of the family before dropping back into his chair angrily. Tyki shot the boy a venomous look before he too returned to his seat, walking around the table this time.

There was a strained silence before Jasdero called out, "So, dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about the wait; hopefully the extra 500 or so words helped you though. For those curious about Wisely's attitude; he didn't like the Exorcist even when Tyki asked him for help, and was expecting her to be killed or kicked out. Therefor he's pissed that she's staying, and blames Tyki for it, his comments can be attributed to his just plain sadistic personality though.**


End file.
